One Word and I Could Have Lived
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: I, Olivia Dunham, die because of one man's vengeance and insanity...and the entire time I could have lived if I had said one word...NO!


One Word and I Could Have Lived

Spoilers: Season 2 (Over There 1 & 2), Season 3 (3x01-3x08).

Disclaimer: I wish I did, end of story.

* * *

Alt-Livia's POV

* * *

I'm hospitalized two weeks back, I'm sick and they don't know what's wrong with me. The Secretary comes to see me and asks how I am.

I want to scream at him...its his fault after all, his damn mission.

I want someone with me, not just someone...I want Lincoln, but he has no idea about my mission.

Frank is dead, that much I know...killed by Smallpox while I was over there. I'm told that it happened the day I crossed back...all I have is my lover left. I want to see Lincoln, tell him everything before I die because I know I'm dying.

I want him to know that despite my betrayal to him and Frank, despite falling for another, a third man, I loved him the most. Frank was my fiancé...no ring at my request because it would just get dirty on the job and I liked him, I cared for him deeply but every time I was with Lincoln...I felt loved.

I know now how Peter felt about his Olivia, the endless love...willing to cross universes to get them back because I would have crossed to get Lincoln back. Now I can't, because I'm quarantined myself...the Secretary is behind a window, I'm in an observation room and everyone wears protective gear when they come in.

* * *

Two days pass and no one visits, just the nurses and doctors in protective suits. I cry, I think about everything but most of all I realize that my own body betrays me and in some ways I'm glad.

The fourth day it happens, I bleed heavily and I know its not my cycle...I can feel the loss, the one I didn't know about till that day. I saw the tiny mass of tissue before they clean it away...my only child...Peter's child, somehow I'm grateful it never lived because I know now why the Secretary sent me over and it wasn't for information on Peter or the other side...it was for a DNA sample of Peter's for his machine.

They burn it, thinking it contaminated...he'll never get his hands on it now and Peter is safe as is that world. I know he'll save it, both of them because that's what he does...he does the impossible.

* * *

I open my eyes on day seven, I'm weak and nearly dead and I see him there...Lincoln. He's wearing a protective suit as he takes my hand, I give a smile even if it takes a lot to do so. "Lincoln..."

"He told me Liv, he plans to use the drug they took from her...he wants me to cross over and I plan to...to stop this war." He sat on the bed, "baby, tell me what I need to know."

I shake my head, my voice a whisper. "There is no war...the people over there don't know about it or Fringe Division. Only a handful know the truth...this war is all the Secretary, his need for vengeance on them taking Peter. Don't cross over, don't be like me...I love you, I don't want you to die like this."

* * *

He smiles, I see it through the mask. "I love you too, who did this to you...what made you be like this?"

"His damn mission, cross over and get pregnant with his son's kid and cross back over. Peter wouldn't come and since he is in love with her, the Secretary used it against him...replacing her with me and me with her. It worked till he found out...Peter loves her with a passion, threatening to kill me even though he'd been with me for eight weeks if I hurt her. It worked...I came back pregnant but I didn't know till a few days ago when I miscarried." A tear slips from my eyes and I look at him, "I'm sorry...I betrayed you...it wasn't worth it, not now."

"Are you contagious?"

I shake my head, "they just want me to be."

* * *

He takes off the mask and leans down, kissing my head for what could be the final time I see him and it hurts. "I love you baby, I'll make it right...I promise."

"I love you too...so much." I reach up, it takes a lot out of me, and I touch his face, allowing my thumb to rub over his cheek...he kisses it and I smile.

I feel weak, very weak and I can almost hear my heart slowly...it'll be time soon.

"I'm dying, hold me when I go...please." I look at him and Lincoln curls up beside me, holding me in his arms and I curl into him, taking most of my energy to do so. He kisses my head, holding me and I know the last thing I hear will be his breathing.

Ten minutes later I die in the arms of the man I love...who I betrayed and he loved me no matter what. I guess its the only way I would want to go and I know Lincoln will end this.

* * *

I don't know two weeks later that Lincoln kills the Secretary before killing himself at my grave.

I don't know that on the other side Peter is slowly earning my alternate's trust back.

I don't know that two years after my death, the worlds close with a single child's cry...the cry of two universes coexisting together in a tiny child...a child born of me but not me and of Peter.

* * *

I don't know that the war that began with a child ends with a child because I die...

I, Olivia Dunham, die because of one man's vengeance and insanity...and the entire time I could have lived if I had said one word...

**NO!**

* * *

A/N: I thought of this and was like...what happens to her due to the crossing, will she have issues and so...


End file.
